A Star Meets a Rose
by SkylerSylin
Summary: This is the result of watching the latest RWBY episode and then a chat with my brother about what If Ruby met a boy that was basically a mirror image of herself. Involves an OC, and it's my first go at a RWBY story, but here goes!


**So I don't really know where I'm going with this.. I got to watching the newest episode of RWBY today (Sunday) and got to talking about the show with my brother. We somehow got onto the subject of what if there was a guy at Beacon that was basically a mirror of Ruby but with reversed gender and bumped into her on his first day. As we kept talking about it, I pulled out my notebook and began writing ideas down.. After dinner I then took those ideas and melded them into a short story... This is the result so uh.. Bear with me? :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY sadly.**

* * *

Well one thing could be said for sure, Beacon was an amazing school. It was so full of life and hidden wonders. The very atmosphere oozed magic and adventure. Every single day was a challenge in of itself. A new chapter in the great book of life. Young men and women from all around came to spend years at the school, hoping for nothing more than to succeed at becoming hunters and huntresses.

A young man stood on the deck of the ship making its way toward this prestigious academy. The boys name was Star Aranda, and he was almost bouncing with excitement at finally reaching the school he had dreamed of attending since he first heard the stories of hunters and huntresses. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember to come to Beacon, so that he could hone his skills and learn how to protect those that couldn't protect themselves and thereby better the world.

Now at first glance, you wouldn't think that Star would be the way the he was. He certainly didn't look the part of a overly hyper active teen. He was average height for a 17 year old, about 5 ft 8, with an athletic build. His hair was almost completely jet black, perfectly straight, of moderately long length and always kept messy. He liked to allow his long bangs to fall in front of his eyes a lot, which where a bright silver. His favorite choice of attire was faded blue jeans with black and red high top sneakers, a studded black belt and a black and red hoodie that he always wore with the hood up and the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms. He consistently could be seen with headphones in his ears everywhere he went.

Settled into the small of his back was his weapons of choice, two black and red fully customizable high impact sniper swords. Star could use his aura to change every aspect of how the swords functioned in combat and he had designed them himself. He could combine the two into a long range sniper rifle, use them as duel swords, turn one or both into short range pistols and combine the two swords into a double ended staff if he so desired. And after many years of training, he was quite skilled at utilizing the different variations of his weapons. Star absolutely loved his swords and had named them Fallen Redemption.

Star's semblance was speed and he loved it almost as much as his swords. The only thing better than getting a new upgrade for Fallen Redemption was running at speeds that other people couldn't even hope to obtain. Well, there was also cookies but that was besides the point. Actually, Star was starting to really hope the ship hurried up and docked soon because it was close to dinner and he desperately craved to see what kind of cookies the Beacon cafeteria had to offer.

Coming out of his thoughts about cookies, Star was pleased to find the ship was indeed just finishing up with its landing process and darted for the exit as fast as his semblance would allow. Which meant people where left spinning and wondering what just happened as he went flying past them. He had only stopped once he reached the main courtyard because he had ran into a red blur moving just as fast as he was in the entirely opposite direction. Heads had painfully collided in a massive collision of rocket like speeds.

"Oww... Wh..what the hell just happened?.." Star gingerly started to sit up rubbing his forehead and grimacing in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow! What did I just hit? Oh did I run into you!? I'm so so so sorry!" A petite girl dressed in black with a red cape sat up across from him rubbing her own forehead.

Star was momentarily caught off guard. The girl was cute, no doubt about that. And she seemed to share his love of black and red. Unfortunately the girl took his silence to mean something was the matter and instantly started to ramble.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Her rambling picked up speed as she kept talking. "IreallyliketobeoneofthefirstpeopletomeetnewstudentsastheycometobeaconsoIwasrunningasfastasIcouldtothelandingstripandIguessImaybedidn'tseeyoutherebecauseIwasrunningsosofastYangalwayssaysIshouldslowdownbutIdon'talwayslistenandIranintoyouandI'msosoverysorryandIhopeyoudon'thatemeforrunningintoyouohI'mruby!"

Star stared blankly at the girl for a few moments before replying. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Ruby had blushed at realizing she had spoken too fast for him to catch it before taking a deep breath and repeating herself. "I really like to be one of the first people to meet new students as they come to beacon so I was running as fast as I could to the landing strip and I guess I maybe didn't see you there because I was running so so fast... Yang always says I should slow down but I don't always listen and I ran into you and I'm so so very sorry and I hope you don't hate me for running into you! Oh I'm Ruby!"

At the last bit the girl held out her hand to the boy sitting in front of her. He had blushed as well before shaking her hand and replying.

"Uh.. I'm Star.. And it's okay, I don't hate you! I don't even know you so how could I? Uh.. Not that I wouldn't like to get to know you.. But uh.. It was maybe kinda my fault as well because I was running full speed and never saw you either! My brother Trent is always telling me to slow down too so I know how you feel there! Uh.. Nice to meet you?.."

Both then went silent and sat there staring at each other with their hands still grasping the others before finally realizing this and turning even more red than before as they quickly let go and backed away a bit.

Star started to look around where they sat, looking for something to take his mind off the cute girl in front of him he had just ran into. He gasped upon seeing Fallen Redemption laying a bit off to the side and quickly shot up and picked up his precious swords before cradling them protectively to his chest.

At the same moment, though he hadn't noticed it, Ruby had been doing the exact same thing in trying to find a distraction from the boy and had spotted Crescent Rose laying on the ground a few feet away. She instantly copied Star and darted to pick her up before cradling the scythe.

Star let out a sigh of relief as he examined his swords and found them to be undamaged. Returning them to their proper place he couldn't help but notice what Ruby was holding.

Staring openly he gasped. "Is that a high impact sniper scythe!?"

Ruby's eyes had widened. "Uh.. Yeah! This is Crescent Rose! She's a fully customizable high impact sniper scythe! I designed and made her myself. She's my baby.. I'm surprised you could tell what she really is though, not many appreciate her!" She cooed softly after finishing and hugged Crescent Rose to her chest.

Star broke out into a grin. "Well that's because I appreciate a good weapon and I see one! I designed and made my own swords as well." He pulled Fallen Redemption back out. "They are a pair of high impact sniper swords! Fully customizable of course! I call them Fallen Redemption!"

Ruby had started bouncing around like a kid in a candy store. "Oh oh oh you have sniper swords!? That's awesome! Can you change them at will? Do they use the M143x calibrator or the M142x? Crescent Rose uses the M142x because I just can't get my hands on a M143x but when I do she's going to be amazinggggg!"

"Oh yea I can't find a M143x either! I want one so bad, well actually I'd need two, but yeah! Once I do Fallen Redemption will be the best high impact sniper swords in the entire realm! Does Crescent Rose utilize the X25 for aura recognition?"

"Of course! Would be stupid not to use anything else! I'm not some weapons amateur.. I know what I'm doing. I just got my hands on some u567 servos for transformations though."

"No way! I didn't even know those where out yet. Aw man now I'm bummed! At least tell me where you got them from so I can pick some up?"

"No worries! My sister Yang found them on a mission to Atlas, I don't think they are available here yet.. But she got me extras! I could maybe give you two for Fallen Redemption if you like?"

"Wow really? That would be awesome! I'd owe you big time that's for sure! I'll let you help me install them how's that sound? And teach you a bit about how Fallen Redemption works?"

Ruby squealed in excitement. "Oh that's a perfect trade to me! I love learning about new weapons!"

Star chuckled. "Me too. It's a deal then?"

Ruby nodded. "For sure! Um.. So you're new here right?"

"Yeah today is my first day. I really was so excited about being here that I just took off without thinking.. I don't even know this place yet haha.."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah I almost did that my first day last year.. My sister ditched me to go hang out with her friends and I ended up blowing a hole in the courtyard and making a girl really upset."

Star shook his head. "Wow that must have sucked. Glad that didn't happen to me. Guess it's a good thing we ran into each other huh? Don't want to make a crater haha!"

Ruby smiled. "Well it wasn't that bad in the end. Weiss is now my partner and we are super close friends. I know I can count on her. Even if we got off to a rough start we are fantastic now! And I ended up on the same team as my sister so I'm not upset she took off."

"Well that's nice then, I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Haha thanks! Hm, maybe if you like I could show you around? That way you don't get lost."

"That would be fantastic thanks Ruby!"

The two had then returned their weapons to their proper places before Ruby lead Star down a path leaving the courtyard. She lead him all over Beacon for the next hour, the two of them talking the entire time about random subjects. She showed him where the dorms where, the library, the class rooms, the great hall and the training arena. It wasn't long however that both of them started to get hungry. Star's stomach let out a rumble in the middle of a stretch of silence.

He blushed. "Sorry.. Bit hungry haha.. I haven't eaten since lunch."

Ruby smiled. "No worries! I'm hungry myself. I'll show you the cafeteria and we can get something to eat before Professor Ozpin calls all the freshmen the to the Great Hall."

Star nodded. "Sounds good!"

Together they headed to the cafeteria with Ruby leading the way and Star following close behind. Upon entering Ruby had pointed out the line before dashing off to talk to an exciting Nora for a second. Their conversation had been brief so Ruby had been able to slip into line just behind Star before someone else came along. They had kept up a conversation like before while taking their time moving along, picking up whatever struck their fancy to eat.

Ruby had been in the middle of describing how classes worked when she bumped into the back of Star who had stopped moving. She looked at him to find him staring at the huge pile of cookies in front of him.

"Ruby.." He whispered. "How many are we allowed to take?"

Ruby groaned. "Just one.. It's stupid isn't it? To leave such a huge, fantastic pile of cookies and only allow us one of them.. It's horrible.."

Star had sighed and nodded. "It really is a shame.. I've finally found something I had about this place.."

Ruby patted his arm. "I know how you feel Star.. I hate it too."

Both then took the one cookie their where allowed before walking off to find a place to sit and eat. After sitting down they had resumed their conversation. They had laughed and joked and found out more about each other. It was pleasing to both of them to find that they had more in common than just a love of cookies and weapons.

They shared the same tastes in music, video games, movies, books, and had the same sense of humor. Their style was very similar with the same favorite colors and love of anything with a hood. And speed. Somehow the subject came up again of them running into each other and both had spilled about their semblance being speed. Which had launched an entire conversation about just how fast they loved to go and how quickly they could do certain things.

It was in the middle of them playfully bickering back and forth about who was faster when the call had come for all freshmen to report to the Great Hall for the remainder of the evening. Star had been a bit sad to have to say goodbye to Ruby so soon and she seemed to share this sediment.

"Well.. Good luck with initiation Star. I'm sure you will do fine, and I'll see you around I'm sure! It was really nice meeting you!" She had blushed a bit.

Turning red a bit himself. "Thanks Ruby, it was nice meeting you as well. I hope I do get to see you around as well. Have a good evening."

Ruby had hurried off and Star had watched her go, feeling a bit lonely and sad all of a sudden. He hadn't been at Beacon very long but he could tell that Ruby was someone he wanted to see more of. Yup, no doubt about it.. Beacon was an amazing place.

 **So.. I wrote this in like an hour.. So it's below the usual standards I try and produce.. Reviews would be most welcome as to what I could do better! I really have no current plan for this right now.. This literally just sprang to mind and I wrote haha.. It's also my very first attempt at a RWBY story.. Anyways.. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Sky out! o/**


End file.
